1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved radio communication, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for using a radio communication network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for dynamic access to radio networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless device uses radio frequencies and radio signals in those radio frequencies to establish and maintain a wireless communication. A variety of radio networks is available to a broad range of wireless devices for wireless communication. For example, a mobile phone, a computer with a wireless network adapter, a human interface such as a headset, may each utilize a variant of radio communication methods for establishing communication with their respective data processing systems, networks, or data processing environments.
Many presently-available devices are also capable of communicating over more than one type of radio networks. For example, a mobile phone can detect a particular wireless service provider's Global System for Mobile communication (GSM, originally, Groupe Spécial Mobile) wireless communication signal as well as a signal from a particular wireless data network. Such a mobile device can establish wireless communication using whichever of the two networks is available at a time and place.
A wireless device has to satisfy specific requirements of particular wireless communication network, or a radio network, to operate using that radio network. Likewise, a radio network has to have certain characteristics for a wireless device to use that radio network for wireless communication. Furthermore, the characteristics of the wireless device, the radio network, or both, are susceptible to change. For example, at a particular place or time, a particular provider's GSM network signal may be suitable for a data application to operate on a mobile phone. At another place or time, that same radio network may be unsuitable for the same application to operate on the same device.